Don't Trust Me
by DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212
Summary: Adopted from Night Owl 303'S "The Trailers floating around in my head." Influenced by the 30H!3 Song "Don't Trust Me." When Nate cheats on Miley, she finds solace in Shane. But he could never care for her, right? Now rated mature. Read and review? Thanks!
1. Trailer

_**Authors Note: Okay, God, I know people are going to think that I'm going to give up on my other stories since I have so many new ones, but I promise I won't! (: Mostly because, all of my stories are written, or almost done.! (; Thank You SO MUCH to Night Own 303 (CHECK OUT HER PROFILE! HER YOU TUBE VIDEOS ARE AMAZING!) for letting me adopt this from her "The Trailers Floating Around In My Head." Story. She got the idea from this song: 30H3!'S "Don't Trust Me." which I down loaded, it's amazing! Alright, enough of my rambling. (: This trailer is Night Owl 303's! Not Mine! (:**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_

**Shane Gray had everything he ever wanted. Any girl, anytime, anywhere.**

_Shane making out with different girls._

**Miley Stewart ran away from her parents to live her dream.**

_Miley's on the stage acting._

**And she's dating Nate Lucas, Shane's band mate and best friend.**

_Miley and Nate are kissing in front of Shane._

**But then why is she flirting with him every chance she gets?**

_Miley's touching Shane's arm. He looks down at it._

**But, then he finds out she loves him.**

"_I can't commit to one girl Miley. Plus you're 17! I'm 20!" Shane said, shaking his head in frustration._

"_But I love you!" Miley said, throwing her hands up in the air. _

_Shane Sighed. "I'm sorry Miley. Get over me." _

**Then he catches her one night drunk and crying.**

"_Shane. Nate…"_

"_Shhh. Just dance." _

**And they keep hooking up behind Nate's back.**

"_Are you sure Miley?" Shane asked softly. _

"_He cheated on me Shane. He's not getting this part of me." Miley said back, just as softly, confidence laced in her voice tone._

**Then he realizes he loves her.**

_Miley and Shane fall asleep in each others arms. He looks at her._

**But she doesn't know that. And she makes a huge decision.**

"_Miley and I are getting married." Nate said excitedly. _

"_Congratulations!" Jason hugs Nate._

_Miley looks at Shane sadly._

**He lets her go.**

"_I do." Miley said softly, fighting back tears._

**But, marriage isn't an easy thing.**

"_Miley. Nate won't even take time off for you. Just let someone love you for a change."_

_Shane and Miley kiss._

**Will they ever be together?**

**Will Niley be fixed?**

**Or will Shiley get a second chance?**

**Find out in **

**Don't Trust Me.**

_**Authors Note: Okay, so I edited this trailer, but just a little bit. Haha. (: Also, send in songs for me to write one shots to in a new story I'll be starting soon! Please! And Thank You! Also, again, this is NIGHT OWL 303'S TRAILER.! (: I adoped it from her, Thank You, Cyrstal.! (:**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_


	2. Never Trust A Hoe, Or well, a whore?

_**Authors Note: Let me just point out: I am SO nervous to post this. I've been putting it off forever. It's different than what I usually write, more maturer and I'm nervous to see how people will react. Okay, well, Thank You all for your wonderful reviews. X3 (: **_

_**Full credit goes to Crystal for this story. I'll try and make this one healthy for her! X3 (:**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**Brenda.**_

_**DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212. **_

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Shane Gray rolled his eyes as the two seventeen year olds beside him continued to make out, un phased by his presence. He rolled his eyes and shuddered when they let out moans in to one another's mouths.

"Okay, you two." Jason said trying to break them apart. "Nate, we gotta be on stage soon, we need to go get our guitars checked."

The curly haired boy let out a whine in to the girls mouth before pulling away. "Fine." He grumbled, making the girl giggle before she pressed his lips back to his, Shane rolled his eyes and Jason sighed, grabbing Nate by the collar of his shirt and pulling him out of the small green room for the club.

"Were Nate and I annoying you?" Miley asked with a giggle as Jason closed the door and she turned to Shane.

Shane raised his eye brows at her. "Oh, no, I was just so ecstatic to hear you two eating each others face." He said, rolling his eyes.

Miley giggled and placed her hand on his arm, Shane looked down at it with raised eye brows as she scooted closer to him.

Miley smirked at him and Shane bit his lip, stopping him self from looking down her chest when she leaned over him, causing the tank top she was wearing to show a bit of her cleavage. He let out a deep breath as she grabbed the cigarette and lit it before pulling away from him and taking a drag from it.

"Want Some?" She asked, exhaling the smoke and holding the Marlboro out to him, Shane gently pushed her away from him.

"I'm Good, Thanks." He said shaking his head.

"What? You suddenly stopped smoking?" She asked with a small laugh as she took another drag from the cigarette before pulling it away from her lips.

Shane rolled his eyes and grabbed it from her. "You're not even old enough to be smoking, Miley."

"What are you keeping tabs on me, Shaney?" She asked, letting her hand rest on his arm. Shane bit his lip and shook his head.

"Why don't you go back to Tennessee?" He spat out and Miley glared at him.

"I don't want Daddy and Mommy's trust fund. I wanna make my own money." She said with a smirk as she grabbed the cigarette back from him and leaned back against the couch, letting her legs lay across his lap.

Shane rolled his eyes at her. "Aren't Daddy and Mommy worried? You know, little ole you in big ole California? It's a lot more different than Tennessee."

Miley smirked at him. "They get I wanna live my dream. They're just waiting for me to run back home."

"And when will you?" Shane asked raising his eye brows at her. "Miley, people aren't gonna putt you in some big time movie. You're not pretty enough."

Miley frowned softly at his words, before quickly covering it up. "They will, you'll see. And you'll come crawling to me, wishing you would've taken your chance."

Shane laughed at her. "You're dating Nate, what are you, a whore?"

"If that's what you like." She said with raised eye brows as she gently ran her bare feet across the crotch of his jeans.

Shane glared at her before shoving her legs off of him. "I Don't."

"Good, cause I'm not one." Miley said blowing the smoke in his face before leaning across him to putt it out.

Shane smirked at her. "You could've fooled me."

Miley rolled her eyes before straddling him. "Shaney, just because I throw my self at you, it doesn't make me a whore."

"When you're dating Nate it does." He said softly as she lowered her face down to his, gently letting her lips brush against his before pulling away.

"What if I like you more?" She whispered against his lips.

"Then that's too bad." Shane said softly, Miley smirked before lowering her lips down to his. Shane groaned and roughly pushed her off of him, standing up.

"Don't fucking cheat on him, Miley. It'll just make you a whore." Shane spat walking past her.

"I wasn't gonna cheat on him." Miley said smirking at him.

"What do you call that, then?" Shane asked with raised eye brows.

"I was just seeing if you could stay loyal to your boy." Miley spat, crossing her arms over her chest. Shane glared at her, she was an amazing actress, he'd give her that. But, he wasn't buying the bull shit she was selling.

"Ha, Right." He spat, shaking his head. "Whoorrre." He said in a sing song voice before walking out of the door and leaving it opened behind him.

Miley let out a groan before flopping down on the couch.

"Why can't you see I love you, Shaney?" She whispered softly to her self as she lit another cigarette and relaxed against the couch.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Authors Note: Lindsay needs a shot, for like... her body to fight off infections, sickness or whatever. Seriously. Haha, Sorry, Random. Okay, well Thank You all for your wonderful reviews, I'm trying to update all of my stories this week! X3 (:**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**Brenda.**_

_**DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212.**_


	3. She wants to touch me Whoa Oh Whoa Oh

**Authors Note: I believe this is the longest chapter, yet. I'm not too sure. Haha. Oh, and sorry to "Sarah." who thinks this is "Horrible, really horrible." You opinion is the fuel that fires me to be a better person and stop global warming- ha, that made no sense... (: Thank You for all of your wonderful reviews! They really do mean a lot to me! X3.**

**Reviews? Thanks. (:**

**Brenda. X3.**

**P.S. Check out the "Nick The Llma." Link in my profile to see our new tag quote game story challenge! Please And Thank You! X3. (:. **

**-TGIC and only I know what that means: This girl is crazy.-**

Shane sighed as he walked in to the apartment that night, he looked around confused, it was dark and music was playing. He sighed once more and closed the door behind him. Praying To God that he wouldn't walk in on any one making love. He looked around confused when he saw candles all over the place in the front room. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"God, you guys are fucking queers." He said tossing his jacket down on the couch. He frowned when he heard sobbing.

He looked down on the couch to see Miley, with her knees pulled up to her chest and a bottle of liquor in her hands, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Miles?" Shane asked worriedly as he sat down beside her. "What's Wrong?"

Miley let out a sob and angrily threw the bottle across the room. "I hate him!"

"Who?" Shane asked softly, even though he had a feeling it was Nate.

Miley shook her head and buried her head in Shane's chest, sobbing. Shane frowned and wrapped his arms around her.

He rubbed her back for what seemed like hours before she finally pulled her head up. Shane sighed softly as she bit her lip. She didn't say anything, she just pulled him up. He frowned in confusion when she rested her head on his chest and swayed their bodies to the soft music.

"Shane. Nate..." She started a couple of seconds later.

"Shhh, just dance." He said softly, he knew that music took her mind off of things, he only hoped it would do it now.

He smiled softly when she wrapped her arms around him tightly and she rested her head back on his chest, he leaned down and let his head rest on her shoulder as their bodies swayed softly to the comforting music.

"He cheated on me." Miley said softly and Shane felt his body tense up.

"What?" He asked softly.

"He never came to pick me up from my audition, when I walked out of the building, I saw him in his car making out with some girl." She said letting out a small sob. Shane frowned at her.

"Well, you're always flirting with me, why do you even care?" Shane asked confused as their bodies continued to sway to the music.

"I love Nate, sure, Shane I like you. I may be in love with you. But, I love Nate, he's the only one's who's ever had enough of me to break me." She said softly.

Shane sighed before pulling away, Miley frowned before she felt his lips on hers, she felt a shock go through her body, Shane was kissing her?

Shane wrapped his arms around her tightly, he had felt some thing in side of him snap when she said that she loved Nate more than she loved him, and he didn't even know why. They weren't dating, she was too young for him and she was dating one of his best friends. He didn't even know what it was that lit the fire with in him, but at this moment, as his and Miley's lips moved together. He didn't care, not. one. little. bit. at. all.

He gently pushed her back on the couch and crawled on top of her before breaking the kiss in desperate need of air, he watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open and her pants lingered on his lips.

He smiled at her before leaning back down and pressing his lips back to hers, he gently ran his tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she granted him. Their tongues weren't fighting together, not rubbing together roughly, they were just dancing together softly.

It wasn't a rough, hard kiss that fueled the fires in them, it was sweet and soft, it just felt good. It was that kiss, the one that made butter flies in your stomach.

**-She can party harder than you can, you don't understand. So don't get her started.-**

Soft moans erupted through the dark room, the only light coming from the vanilla scented candles, which were filling the room with more sensation than it already had. Miley moaned softly as Shane placed gentle kisses to her lips as he slowly pulled her tight tank top off of her and tossed it across the room. She ran her hands through his hair gently as her eyes fluttered closed and she buried her head in his shoulder, she moaned softly when his lips placed soft, chaste kisses on her neck and shoulders. She started doing the same, placing kisses on his neck as she lifted up his tight polo, Shane pulled away from her and she propped her self up on her knees as she pulled it over his head, before tossing it across the room, she smiled and pushed Shane back on the bed before she straddled him, she placed soft butter fly kisses on his bare chest, causing more soft, slow moans to escape his luscious lips.

She slowly started to unbuckle the belt of his tight jeans, she pushed it out of the way as she started to unbutton his jeans before unzipping them.

She let out a soft giggle when she felt him pull her back down to him and place soft kisses on her lips, she moaned in to his mouth and his tongue slowly slipped in, dancing with hers. She smiled against his lips as he flipped her over so that he was hovering over her, she moaned softly in to his mouth as his hands started untying her sweat pants. He smiled against her lips before he pushed them down her hips some. He pulled away and started to place soft kisses on her neck and jaw line, she let out a soft moan and ran her hands through his shaggy hair.

"Shane..." She moaned out as the feeling of his lips lingered on her skin, long after he started trailing them down her bare chest and placing butter fly kisses on her stomach, she moaned softly as his hands gently graced her waist line.

He pulled him self up panting and pulled down her sweat pants, he smiled before hovering back over her and pressing his lips to hers and pulling away.

She giggled softly at him, he was panting and his hair was every where, but he looked as gorgeous as he always did. He smiled at her.

"Are you sure, Miley?" He asked softly as he stroked her face.

Miley smiled and nodded her head. "He cheated on me, Shane, he isn't getting this part of me." She said back, just as softly as confidence laced her voice tone.

Shane smiled and nodded his head before placing a soft kiss on her lips before pulling away. She smiled and sat up, helping him pull down the dark blue skinny jeans, Shane kicked them off before placing soft kisses to her bare shoulders as she ran her hands over his back and rested her head on his shoulder.

He slowly pulled off the boy shorts, letting them slide down her soft legs as she placed soft kisses to his neck. He moaned softly before gently pushing her back against the bed and pulling the blankets over their bodies.

Miley smiled as he hovered over her and placed soft kisses to her neck, she let her hands slowly push off the boxer briefs before Shane kicked them all the way off. Shane pulled away and smiled at her. She bit her lip as she smiled back at him before placing a soft kiss to his lips, Shane smiled against her lips before pulling away and stroking her face softly.

"You are sure, right?" He asked softly.

"I'm Sure." Miley said smiling at him.

He smiled as she pulled her legs up, he gently pushed in to her as she closed her eyes, he smiled as he watched her and began to slowly go in and out of her. He leaned down so his head was buried in the crook of her neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, soft moans escaping their lips together.

**-What kind of gone are we talking about here?- **

"Shane! Get the fuck up! We gotta be at the club for practice in and hour and we gotta pick Nate up from Jacks!" Jason shouted as he banged on Shane's door, Miley jumped up, causing Shane's arms to tighten around her.

She gasped before quickly turning to Shane. "Shaney..." She whispered softly as she shook him awake. "C'mon, Baby." She said before placing a soft kiss to his lips, she giggled softly when he started kissing her back.

She pulled away and he frowned before he heard Jason banging on his door, again. "Shane! Come On, Man!"

"Hold on, I'm fucking coming!" Shane shouted back as he quickly got out of the bed. Miley smiled as he pulled on a pair of boxer briefs, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a dark gray wife beater.

"I'll see you later." He said as Miley sat up in the bed, pulling the sheet over her body, he smiled and leaned over her, placing a soft kiss to her lips.

Miley smiled against his lips before he pulled away, he grabbed his shoes and socked and quickly slipped them on before walking out of his door and closing it behind him, she heard him yelling at Jason before the front door closed.

She giggled softly and threw her self back on the bed, taking in the scent of Shane's body spray. She smiled before getting out of the bed, leaving the sheet on it. She sighed and quickly pulled her cloths on before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her. She quickly walked into her room.

She smiled and pulled her hair out of the messy pony tail and took off her cloths, she changed into a pair of short white short shorts and a big t shirt. She smiled and straightened her hair and applied make up before grabbing her iPod and her new script before walking into the front room and sitting down on the couch, and studying her lines, getting side tracked as she thought about last night with Shane. She giggled softly and bit her lip.

**-I woke up 12.05 left that room with no goodbye.- **

Shane frowned as he walked into the front room that night, he felt jealously fill his veins when he saw Miley and Nate making out. What the fuck? He cheated on her, what was she still doing with him?

He sighed, realizing Miley didn't really confront Nate about it, but, hey, she should have! He sighed once more before clearing his throat.

Breaking up the two teenagers from sucking each others faces.

"God, can you two keep your hands off of one another?" Shane asked biting back a glare when Nate smiled at him and Miley blushed. He smirked before sitting on the couch in-between them, ignoring the groan from Nate.

He smirked when he felt Miley's hand push up his shirt a little bit on his side and rub his skin. She still wanted him.

"God, Miles, you're such a whore." Shane said turning to her and shaking his head, Miley frowned at him, he winked and flicked his eyes back to Nate.

She smiled softly before glaring at him. "Me? Look who's talking!"

"You Are." Shane said with a smirk. "Why don't you go back to-"

"-Ugh! That is it!" Nate said standing up and throwing his hands up in the air, Shane smirked before turning to his best friend. "You two stop being kids and grow up!" Nate said, shaking his head and walking out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Shane smirked and turned back to Miley, she jumped on him, startling him and started to place kisses on his neck. Shane smirked and rubbed her back gently.

"What are you doing?" He asked nuzzling his face into her hair. "Being a whore?"

"Well, since you like that." Miley said pulling her head up and placed her lips to his softly before pulling away.

"You're not a whore, Miles." He said softly as he pushed her hair out of her face, Miley smiled at him softly. "I just like messing with you about that."

Miley smiled before pressing her lips to his, Shane smiled and opened his mouth, he moaned softly when Miley slipped her tongue in his mouth. He picked her up and carried her into his room, closing and locking the door behind him.

Miley smiled against his lips as he layed her down on the bed, she moaned softly into his mouth and played with his hair, making Shane smile against her lips.

"What are we doing, Shaney?" She whispered when he pulled away and started to trail kisses down her neck.

"Mmmm... what do you mean?" She breathed out against her skin.

"What are... we?" She questioned, biting her lip.

Shane froze and slowly pulled away from her. Nate was his best fucking friend... what the hell was he doing?

"It's Sex." He said firmly, ignoring the unfamiliar pang in his heart when Miley frowned at him. "And just... sex." He added, nodding his head.

"Okay." Miley whispered before sighing and kissing him, Shane let his lips numbly move along with hers as his mind wondered.

It was just sex... right? Just one whole big love affair that you'd see on Jerry Springer... or HBO, right? Right...

**-If I leave here tommorrow, would you still remember me?-**

**Authors Note: So, this probably seems rushed. But if you read the trailer- it has more to it. (: So, yeah... anyways. Thank You for all for all of your wonderful reviews! They really do mean a lot to me! X3. Haha. I'll try and start my stories more regulary. I promise, I will try.**

**Reviews? Thanks. (:**

**Brenda. X3.**

**P.S. Break-lines are: "Boyfriend." By Jordan Pruitt. "Hangs Em High." By Hit The Lights. "What Kinda Gone." By Chris Cagle. "High Hopes In Velvet Ropes." By The Cab. And then finally. "Free Bird." By Lynyrd Skynyrd. X3. (:. X3. (:. **


End file.
